draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Archmagus Iskenderun
Iskenderun is the Draconis Alma of Magic, and is known to be the greatest mage in the world, and quite possibly the universe. Known as a pioneer of spellcraft, Iskenderun has crafted thousands spells that have been published and made widespread, still being used today. Mages everywhere know his accomplishments, and are right to fear him. His abilities to steal and enhance an opponent's spells is what makes him a force to be reckoned with. Background Nobody knows what Iskenderun really looks like, nor what his true goals are. He never really stays in one place for an extended period of time, and travels to just about anywhere. Notably, he has a knack of accidentally teleporting himself to unknown places, with a trademark puff of smoke. Aligned to no one but himself, Iskenderun roams the land, discovering new spells, dueling others, gaining new apprentices (who always end up dying, following their master's reckless lifestyle), and generally doing whatever the hell he wants. The Fraternity of Archandane Before he was Archmagus, however, he was a mere student, like how most mages start. He lived in a city known as Archandane, a metropolis of scholars and magi. Iskenderun went to pursue the use of arcane after being able to see the magical patterns of the world. With no other innate magical talent, Iskenderun enlisted in the teachings of the Fraternity of the Archandane, an academy of mages, and the governing force of Archandane. Mocked by his colleagues for his small mana pool, Iskenderun went to runecraft in order to cast spells that could allow him to be any sort of mage those at his level are. When it came to his first actual duel, however, Iskenderun excelled, copying the arcane patterns of his opponents,and utilizing their spells against them. Soon, he was respected by his kin for his abilities, utilizing this newfound confidence to supplement his studies into spellcraft, crafting many spells. At the moment of graduation, Iskenderun already had written his own grimoire of spells, for those of weak magical talent to use. With confidence, however, came pride. He went to challenge those of above him in the Fraternity. Duel after duel, he tasted victory, soon dueling the Archmagus for control of Archandane. With ease, he turned the Archmagi's spells against her, effectively gaining the title for himself, and becoming known as the most powerful mage of his realm at the age of 18. The Mysterious Dragon As his renown became greater, beings of other realms challenged Iskenderun, with none besting him, except for one. A pale dragon descended from a rip in the skies, with an air of omnipotence surrounding it. It was a dragon god. Iskenderun's first encounter of a divine being. The dragon made demands to the Archmagus, to aid him in a rather trivial task. Iskenderun didn't take kindly to demands, and threatened his divine visitor that he will slay it, and drink its blood. The dragon merely scoffed, before bending time to its will. The dragon brou ght Iskenderun to a near future, where Archandane lies in ruins. Iskenderun appeared visibly shaken by this future. The dragon explained that a destructive force killedthe gods, and seeks to destroy the world. Iskenderun begged for the dragon's aid, in prostration, to save his people. The dragon merely told him that he must live on from his people. The only thing he can do is to hone his abilities in order to stop this growing menace. Transformation After the ritual, Iskenderun gained abilities far more powerful than his former magical talents. Not being able to control them at first, Iskenderun felt overwhelmed at his power, The dragon took the time to teach him. And teach him, he did. The dragon brought Iskenderun to a dimension of magic, honing his control of arcane energies. At first, it was awkward, having such primal power at his control. A century of learning, however, brought him to complete control of his draconic heritage, being able to shift even himself into a being of pure magic. The dragon then returned him to his realm, bestowing upon him the title of Draconis Alma of Magic. "Remember what I have taught you," the dragon's last words were, before it returned to its own time, ", for she grows in power as we speak." Present Day With newfound control, Iskenderun returned, seeing his kingdom long-fallen in his ab sence, now home to many lost spells and schools of magic. He merely laughed it off, realizing the inevitability of its destruction, before going out to live a more nomadic lifestyle. Throughout his many years of travelling, he has amassed enough mastery of Magic in order to call himself a true Archmagus, keeping the title. Nowadays, he walks the planes, dueling against different opponents to hone his skills, and teaching mages magic, should they wish to learn. Prepared to face what lies at the end, Iskenderun wanders aimlessly, true to his title as the greatest mage in the world. Disappearence One day, the mage was walking down a road, when he saw a strange bush. This strange bush happened to be an Ambush, and soon, Iskenderun was cornered by a gang of thugs wearing strange, shiny armor. They took turns kicking his shins, and left, through a portal to another dimension. The mage was wholly dishonored, and decidedto take his revenge. He used all of his remaining magic to craft a portal of his own to this dimension. After successfully porting away, he trained tirelessly in the art of shin-kicking. It was not long after, he found himself a master of this art. He soon located the base of these shin-kicking hooligans, and took his revenge, one shin kick at a time. After finding the portal back home, Iskenderun realized he can't go back to his life as a mage. Not anymore. He kicked the portal straight in the shins, causing a paradox, a quagmire of epic proportions. Nowadays, the mage labels himself as "Master Shin." In this strange dimension, magic exists, but at the same time, doesn't. No way in, and no way out, unless through a specific sort of portal that nobody even has the technology for as of now. Iskenderun seems to be stuck in the strange dimension of shin-kicking, possibly for the rest of his life. Personality and traits Iskenderun is normally soft spoken, and seems to be quite aloof at things that aren't magic. Despite this, however, Iskenderun tends to experiment on dangerous things, being reckless at times, to the point of provoking others. Because of this lifestyle, he has few apprentices that are still alive, and even then, even fewer that are still sane. He smiles at things he finds amusing, and frowns at things he finds disappointing, just like most other humans. Despite being considered attractive by most, Iskenderun has yet to find a romantic partner. Centuries of studying makes him almost understand very little about the concept of love and sex. He merely doesn't attempt to find the time to read more about it, let alone experiment it. Magic is more important, yo. Forms and Abilities As the Draconis Alma of Magic, and the greatest mage in the world, Iskenderun is host to the most potent of magical abilities * Mana Pool: Iskenderun's mana pool is somewhat smaller than most other mages, but he has extensively studied magic to the point of casting powerful spell, stealing spells and utilizing runes to accomplish this. * Master Spellcaster: His title as "Archmagus" is not to be questioned. Iskenderun finds himself at ease with crafting even the most advanced spells, shaping his mana with a mere thought. ** Illusions and Phantasms: Iskenderun's favorite school of magic. Bending light and shifting arcane energies, Iskenderun can overwhelm most of his opponents with a mix of being anywhere and everywhere, summoning an infinite amount of magical phantasms to fight for him. ** Master of the Elements: Using his magical power, Iskenderun can control the elements to his will, such as cast a chain of lightning, toss mighty fireballs, and chill someone to the bone, to name a few. He is, however, not a specialist, and can probably be outperformed by those who train exclusively into the elements ** Telekinesis: Self explanatory. Iskenderun apparently does lift. He can lift anything, including you. If he can't lift you, he can lift the ground below you. * Advanced Rune Literacy: Having studied runes for a few thousands of years, Iskenderun is able to discern and scribe even the most obscure of runes. ** Spellcraft: Iskenderun is known for writing infinite texts of originally crafted spells, utilizing a combination of utterable runes to craft the most complex of pre-made spells. He could utilize these runes to cast stronger spells at a smaller mana cost. ** Enchanting: By scribing runes into items, Iskenderun can enhance both weapons and armor. * Magic Imitiation: An ability he's quite known for. Iskenderun can trace the arcane energies of recently casted spells, imitating their runic pattern and casting them, himself, at a much lower cost of mana. ** Draconian Imitation: Iskenderun can even utilize his draconic blood to make a much more potent version of the spells he imitates. * Draconian Blood: Iskenderun can utilize his draconic heritage to give himself a seemingly infinite pool of mana, giving him much more control of magic than a meager mage would have. ** Manipulation of Magical Energies: If he attunes to his magical bloodline, Iskenderun is able to shift pure magical energies at his whim, blasting foes with orbs of pure arcane might. *** Arcana Form: Iskenderun can eschew his physical form, becoming a wisp of magical energy. His manipulation of Arcana is significantly strengthened, while he becomes weaker against auric users. ** Draconis Form: When fully invoking his draconic blood, Iskenderun can manifest into the form of a dragon, being able to utilize divine mana. Iskenderun only utilizes this form in the most dire of c ircumstances, however, as it can lock him out of his draconic mana, and has the potential of outright killing him. Relationships Iskenderun has made many friends on his travels. Here are a few; (WIP, gotta talk ot people about things) Category:Fantasy Category:Draconis Alma Category:Character